


mr. and mr. lee

by SpringJonquil



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Lovers to enemies to lovers, M/M, Mr. and Mrs. Smith - Freeform, basically a mr and mrs smith au for the snhn nation, married soonhoon, shitty marriages filled with suppressed love, violence/guns/death but nothing too graphic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringJonquil/pseuds/SpringJonquil
Summary: В любом браке есть свои тайны, но некоторые лучше не узнавать никогда.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [mr. and mr. lee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637758) by [aquariusblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariusblues/pseuds/aquariusblues). 



 — Итак, — бесцветно подсказывает брачный консультант, — как долго вы двое женаты?  
  
 — Пять лет, — легко отвечает Сунен.  
  
 — Шесть, — поправляет его Джихун, и Сунен просто молча вздыхает.  
  
 — Как бы вы описали ваш брак?  
  
 — Комфортный, — Сунен скованно улыбается.  
  
 — Восхитительный, — холодно продолжает Джихун.  
  
 — Если бы я предложил вам оценить по шкале от одного до десяти, — говорит им консультант, — насколько вы счастливы, как пара?  
  
 — Восемь, — реагирует мгновенно Джихун, оставляя Сунена переводить вопросительный взгляд с него на консультанта.  
  
 — Простите, о какой шкале мы тут сейчас говорим? Абсолютно ужасно — это единица или ноль? А десять, что, сама квинтэссенция идеального брака? Или мое представление об идеальном браке? — он засыпает консультанта вопросами, игнорируя то, как раздраженно Джихун стискивает подлокотник кресла.  
  
 — Я думаю, десять — это прекрасный брак, — сдержанно пожимает плечами консультант, и Сунен вздергивает бровь. Как профессионально…  
  
 — Ладно, тогда спросите еще раз, — улыбается Сунен, замечая, что лицо консультанта прорезается глубокими морщинами.  
  
 — Насколько вы счастливы, как пара?  
  
 — Восемь, — в унисон отвечают Джихун с Суненом, консультант кивает и заносит что-то в блокнот.  
  
Напряжение между Суненом и его супругом тяжело не заметить. Их кресла расположены достаточно близко, чтобы позволить им взяться за руки, но весь сеанс они даже не смотрят друг на друга.  
  
Отчаянная попытка спасти брак. Джихун так сильно хочет этого, а Сунен просто устал чувствовать себя чужаком в собственном доме.  
  
 — А секс? — спрашивает психолог.  
  
 — Секс? — растерянно переспрашивает Джихун.  
  
 — Как у вас обстоят дела с интимной жизнью? Как часто?  
  
Никто из них не пытается отвечать — только смотрят на консультанта взглядами, полными неловкости.  
  
 — Для этого вопроса шкала все та же? — наконец отмирает Сунен. — Единица — это вообще нет секса?  
  
 — Потому что, вы же понимаете, технически полное отсутствие секса — это ноль, — вежливо добавляет Джихун, и Сунен кивает в знак согласия.  
  
 — Именно. Или вы имеете в виду удовлетворенность от секса? Десять — это оргазм? Или несколько оргазмов?  
  
 — Я имею в виду непосредственно количество раз, — просто поясняет консультант. — Допустим, за эту неделю.  
  
Сунен с Джихуном затихают.  
  
 — Включая выходные? — уточняет Сунен.  
  
 — Да, конечно.  
  
Сунен открывает рот. Потом закрывает его, затем открывает еще раз и все равно не знает, что сказать. Краем глаза он видит, как Джихун начинает беспокойно ерзать в кресле, но все еще не предпринимает попыток спасти ситуацию. На самом деле, у них могло не быть секса неделями… даже месяцами. Сунен давно перестал считать. Он просто смирился, что между ними уже не будет такой близости, и, кажется, Джихун был с ним солидарен.  
  
Консультант окидывает их взглядом поверх очков и прочищает горло.  
  
 — Что ж, расскажите мне, как вы впервые встретились?  
  
 — Киото, — говорит Джихун, и его голос впервые смягчается.  
  
 — Да, — подтверждает Сунен, воскрешая в памяти те счастливые воспоминания. Они были так влюблены. — Пять лет назад.  
  
 — Шесть, — ожидаемо поправляет Джихун.  
  
Сунен пытается вздохнуть не слишком уж явно.  
  
Пять лет или шесть? Какая сейчас вообще разница, если их чертов брак катится прямиком в ад?  
  
Их первая встреча случилась в Японии, в Киото. Местный босс якудза в то время слишком зарвался, и приехавший Сунен моментально оказался втянут в бессмысленную межклановую вражду. К счастью, внешне он вполне смахивал на японца, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не открывал рот. Только акцент выдавал в нем иностранца.  
  
Впервые Джихуна он увидел, просиживая время в баре за стаканом виски. Два кубика льда, алкоголя на три пальца. Сунену всегда нравился пряный запах японского виски. С улицы доносились крики и стрельба, и бармен на ломаном английском заметил, что кланы просто уничтожат друг друга, если это не остановить. Сунену было плевать на судьбу кланов, его задание было простым — уничтожить босса якудза.  
  
 — Эй, — слышит он позади и оборачивается, чтобы встретиться с двумя патрульными, схватившимися за оружие. Не имело никакого значения, на каком языке они говорили бы — у мужчин на форме значится многозначительное «полиция», а очертания татуировок уходят за воротники рубашек. Даже ребенок скажет, что правительственным вмешательством тут и не пахнет.  
  
Сунен поднимает руки — потому что драка с двумя вооруженными агентами якудза не лучший вариант избежать конфликта — и вопросительно склоняет голову, когда от него что-то требуют на японском.  
  
 — Простите? — спрашивает он на английском, вынуждая «полицию» опустить оружие. Несмотря на агрессивность методов, якудза редко втягивают невинных в свою кровную месть. — Я просто турист, — добавляет он и виновато улыбается.  
  
Они подходят ближе, продолжая настойчиво спрашивать его на японском, один ли он — но хвастаться своим разговорным японским Сунен не собирается. Он просто турист, выпивающий в баре своего же отеля. Ничего удивительно, здесь такие сотнями встречаются. Бармен пытается встать на его сторону, но на него прикрикивают, чтобы заткнулся, и вскидывают оружие. Сунен прикидывает, сколько времени займет, чтобы вырубить обоих якудза до того, как ситуация станет неприемлемо… грязной — и в эту же секунду хлопает дверь.  
  
Первое, что замечает Сунен, — он невысокий. Второе — он удивительно красивый. Сунен не знает, виноваты ли предвечерние солнечные лучи, проникающие сквозь высокие окна, его очевидная трогательная взъерошенность или его взгляд — пронзительный и властный, как будто весь Киото принадлежит ему. Не будь Сунен слишком посвящен в подробности, подумал бы, что боссу якудза пристало выглядеть как-то так.  
  
Незнакомец небрежно засовывает руку в карман, сдвигает солнцезащитные очки вниз по носу, осматривая холл. Шумиха снаружи прогнала пугливых посетителей — и они с Суненом почти сразу встречаются взглядами, не отвлекаясь ни на кого.  
  
 — Эй, ты здесь один?! — на японском окрикивает его один из якудза, и парень скользит по нему незаинтересованным взглядом.  
  
 — Простите? — реагирует он на английском, и Сунен не может сдержать ухмылку. Стучат кубики льда, когда он покачивает стакан.  
  
 — Один или нет?! — второй якудза тоже переключает свое внимание на него, но незнакомец намеренно цепляет суненов взгляд, как будто на него вовсе не орут два огромных вооруженных японца.  
  
 — Не один, — говорит он и расслабленно шагает к Сунену, снимая очки и цепляя их в расстегнутый ворот рубашки. Сунен улыбается, опрокидывая в себя остатки виски, и приветствует парня, полуобозначенно приобнимая за талию. Тот не протестует, и улыбка Сунена становится еще шире.  
  
 — Он со мной, — на японском поясняет Сунен, не удостаивая якудза взглядом. Незнакомец проницательно приподнимает брови.  
  
 — Ну и выметайтесь вдвоем отсюда! — орут на них уже в полный голос.  
  
И если кто-то и обратил внимание на его внезапные познания в японском или на то, как ладонь парня благодарно соприкоснулась с суненовой, то им уже было не до того.  
  
Сунен на прощание кивает мужчинам и, схватив незнакомца за руку, тащит его через весь вестибюль к лифту. Они не говорят друг другу ни слова, пока не смыкаются двери лифта, и только тогда расцепляют руки. Парень поправляет манжеты своего пиджака:  
  
 — А ты не японец, — замечает он на японском, и Сунен улыбается.  
  
 — Откуда столько уверенности? — Сунен перескакивает на английский, и парень бросает на него взгляд исподлобья.  
  
 — У тебя заметный акцент.  
  
 — Ты понял это по одной фразе?  
  
Незнакомец усмехается:  
  
 — Я разбираюсь в таких вещах.  
  
Сунен проводит языком по нижней губе, осматривая его с ног до головы. Он действительно совсем мелкий, но у него точно удивительные пропорции — взгляд Сунена задерживается на тонких лодыжках и сочной заднице, скрытой полами пиджака. Когда лифт писком оповещает о своем прибытии, они сталкиваются взглядами, и Сунену приходится прикрываться сладкими улыбками, понимая, что все это время его точно так же изучали из-под прикрытых век.  
  
Еще один из якудза шастает по коридору, тарабаня в каждую дверь, поэтому они снова переплетаются пальцами и идут вдоль.  
  
Охранник замечает их и пытается остановить, но суненов новый друг громко бормочет на английском:  
  
 — Боже… В этом Киото хоть где-нибудь можно провести время наедине?  
  
Охранник с трудом обрабатывает незнакомый язык и отпускает их, когда Сунен улыбается чуть виновато и заискивающе.  
  
Когда они наконец оказываются в комнате, незнакомец тут же прижимается ухом к закрывшейся двери, пытаясь понять, последовали ли за ними. Сунен пользуется заминкой, чтобы спрятать пистолет в сумке, валяющейся в углу комнаты. Если дело удачно примет более интимный оборот, не хотелось бы ему объяснять, почему у него оружие спрятано под ремнем брюк. В любом случае, свою миссию оно уже выполнило.  
  
Он садится на кровать и наблюдает, как парень выпрямляется и расслабленно приваливается лопатками к двери.  
  
 — К слову, меня зовут Ли Джихун, — говорит он, и Сунен кивает ему, обозначая знакомство.  
  
 — Квон Сунен.  
  
 — Приятно познакомиться, Сунен, — Джихун не улыбается ему, но уголок его губ очаровательно дергается вверх, и Сунен находит этот факт интереснее, чем вся его миссия в Киото. — Кореец? — спрашивает он, предлагая ладонь для рукопожатия.  
  
 — Да, чистокровный, — Сунен с удовольствием наблюдает за выражением его лица, вскользь оглаживая пальцами чужое запястье. — Но я вырос в Нью-Йорке.  
  
 — Хм, странно, я тоже, — говорит Джихун, отводя взгляд на секунду. — Но я много путешествовал по восточному побережью, — и не продолжая мысль, направляется к мини-бару Сунена, выуживая оттуда пачку арахиса. — Если ты не против?  
  
Сунен откидывается назад, опираясь локтями о матрас:  
  
 — Чувствуй себя, как дома.  
  
Они убивают несколько часов, узнавая друг друга получше и уничтожая закуски из мини-бара. Сунен знает, что Джихун попросту дразнит его. А вот Джихун не подозревает, что счет все равно отправится боссу Сунена и компании придется возместить все расходы, учитывая, что миссия выполнена безупречно.  
  
Джихун представляется генеральным директором звукозаписывающей компании, которую они с другом основали после колледжа. В Киото у него неожиданные продюсеры, желающие сотрудничать с одним из солистов и требующие переговоров. Сунен признается Джихуну, что он молодой бизнесмен и собирается приобрести в Киото клочок земли для расширения компании.  
  
Вскоре после захода солнца в их номере звонит телефон. К тому времени кровать вся оказывается усыпана шуршащими бумажками и опустошенными барными бутылочками виски. Джихун уже давно сбросил свой пиджак и разлегся на суненовых подушках, отвлекая его своей невозможно тонкой талией и рубашкой, обманчиво недоступно заправленной под ремень костюмных брюк. А еще он облизывается каждый раз, когда его взгляд падает на суненовы губы.  
  
Сунен перекатывается по кровати к телефону:  
  
 — Да?  
  
 — Квон-сан? Мы приносим извинения за возникшие неудобства. Существовала вероятность террористической атаки, поэтому нашей охране пришлось проверить территорию, — уверенно вещают ему из телефонной трубки, и он едва удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. — Если это возможно, мы хотели бы предложить вам бесплатный ужин за наш счет и дополнительную ночь в нашем отеле.  
  
Сунен приподнимает брови. Он собирался уезжать этим же вечером, но сейчас, бросая взгляды на Джихуна, увлеченно изучающего состав картофельных чипсов, думает, что не стоит никуда торопиться.  
  
 — Хорошо, меня устраивает, — просто соглашается он.  
  
 — Желаете, чтобы я забронировала вам столик?  
  
 — Да, — он откидывается на спину и с удовольствием принимает чипсы из соленых пальцев Джихуна. — На двоих, пожалуйста.  
  
В ресторане их ждет шикарный ужин. Они с удовольствием приговаривают самую дорогую тарелку с морепродуктами, которую можно найти в меню, и шлифуют еще более дорогим вином, а затем и шампанским. Сунен в который раз убеждается, что Джихун, несмотря на то, что умеет простреливать взглядом целое помещение, до невозможного мил. Его щеки чуть розовеют от алкоголя, а ест он едва ли не вдвое больше, чем Сунен (а Сунен всегда считал себя чемпионом в этой сфере). Но количество риса, поглощаемое им, впечатляет.  
  
 — Тебе нравится?  
  
 — Очень вкусно! — улыбается Джихун поверх винного бокала, и Сунен снова оказывается очарован его крохотными клычками.  
  
После ужина они идут гулять. Киото, отдыхающий от клановой вражды, уютен и тих. Сунен, смелея, тянется рукой к джихуновой ладони, а Джихун, тоже осмелевший и хмельной, и не думает отказываться. По дороге им встречается шумный уличный фестиваль — возможно, празднующий скоропостижную гибель одного из лидеров якудза, — и Джихун пытается втянуть Сунена в веселую толпу, но тот придерживает его за руку.  
  
 — Не хочешь пойти потанцевать? — надувается Джихун, и Сунен клянется, что в последнюю очередь ожидал бы увидеть на его милом личике именно такое выражение.  
  
 — Прости, я не танцую, — на автомате отвечает Сунен. Ложь, без которой вполне можно было бы обойтись, но которая позволяет ему особо не выделяться из толпы. Джихун смотрит на него так, что он почти готов сбросить все прикрытия и послушно выполнять все, о чем его попросят. Однако Джихун не дает ему времени передумать, пожимает плечами и самостоятельно ускальзывает в толпу, скидывая с себя пиджак и оглядываясь на Сунена через плечо.  
  
Вот же черт, думает Сунен, понимая, что его оценивающий взгляд на джихунову задницу не остался незамеченным. От выпитого вина у него сладко сводит внизу живота каждый раз, когда Джихун мягко поводит бедрами, и уже через минуту он сдается. Проталкивается к нему через толпу, устраивает ладони на джихуновых узких бедрах и пытается вдохнуть.  
  
 — Ты… классно двигаешься, — мурлычет Сунен ему на ухо, чувствуя, как Джихун расслабленно откидывается спиной на него, а чужая задница оказывается в опасной близости от его паха. Джихун улыбается и довольно мычит, пьяно запрокидывая голову ему на плечо. Сунен всерьез думает, что если он так продолжит, то Сунена будут судить за публичное непристойное поведение, а не за убийство одного из боссов мафии.  
  
Затем небо над их головами раскалывается громом — Джихун пользуется замешательством и изворачивается в чужих руках, обвивая Сунена за шею. Они смешно сталкиваются носами в танце — раз, другой — прежде чем небо наконец обрушивается на них стеной ливня. Джихун подается вперед и под льющим дождем целует Сунена в мокрые губы.  
  
До навеса они добираются уже вымокшими до нитки, но Сунену плевать, потому что Джихун падает к нему на колени и снова жадно прижимается губами к его открытому рту. Вокруг них бушует непогода, грохочет и сверкает молниями, но на самом деле в то мгновение мир мог бы катиться в ад, и Сунену точно было бы не до того.  
  


***

***  
  
На следующее утро Сунен просыпается в своем номере — обнаженный и одинокий. Он медленно садится в кровати, потирая глаза, пытаясь вернуть зрению четкость. Вчерашний день оказывается сложно забыть. С утра он выполнил свое задание в Киото, днем познакомился с самым прекрасным парнем на планете, вечером они поужинали, а ночь… тоже выдалась весьма интригующей.  
  
А теперь он свалил.  
  
Сунен отбрасывает в сторону эти мысли. Что ж, интрижки на одну ночь случаются. Сунен не из тех, кто сдерживается, когда во время заграничных миссий накатывает одиночество, но было в Джихуне что-то, заставляющее его чувствовать проклюнувшуюся привязанность.  
  
Он почти успевает сдаться, когда дверь его номера распахивается и через порог переступает Джихун с газетой подмышкой, удерживающий два стаканчика с холодным кофе в одной руке. Облегчение, переполняющее Сунена, заставляет чувствовать себя почти неловко.  
  
 — Привет, красавчик, — говорит он с кровати, и Джихун улыбается ему.  
  
 — Доброе утро, — Джихун подходит ближе, кидая газету на разворошенную кровать, и Сунен успевает зацепить взглядом заголовок: «Двойное убийство в Киото. Два клана лишились глав этой ночью».  
  
 — Так вот к чему была вся вчерашняя шумиха, — бормочет Сунен, про себя недоумевая, кто позаботился о втором боссе якудза, если его задача была устранить только одного. Он откладывает газету в сторону — сейчас есть дела поинтереснее.  
  
 — Ага, похоже на то, — мягко улыбается Джихун, коротко скользнув языком по нижней губе. — Надеюсь, ты ничего не имеешь против американо?  
  
 — Знаешь, вообще-то предпочитаю с утра что-нибудь послаще, — признается Сунен, принимая из его рук стаканчик. — Впрочем, я знаю, что может помочь, — мурлычет он и тянется целоваться. Джихун оказывается не против.  
  


***

  
  
И даже после этого они не прекращают общения — тяжело удержаться, когда вы оба живете в Нью-Йорке. Почти каждый день они ходят на свидания, и Сунен с уверенностью готов заявить, что никогда не чувствовал себя более счастливым.  
  
Он так увлечен. Он совершенно очарован. Это словно выиграть джек-пот в лотерее. На одном из свиданий они случайно попадают в тир, и Джихун выбивает десятку в каждой мишени, а затем отмахивается и шутит, что новичкам всегда везет. Сунен не очень-то ему верит, но Джихун выигрывает огромного плюшевого медведя и впихивает его в руки Сунену. Сунен в этот момент думает, что ему абсолютно все равно, где Джихун научился стрелять — пусть только не перестает улыбаться так, как сейчас.  
  
 — Я люблю его, — признается Сунен Джуну во время одной из тренировок по рукопашному бою. — Он идеален, — продолжает, методично избивая грушу. — Я хочу жениться на нем. Я хочу провести с ним всю жизнь. Он — все, что мне нужно. Мой соулмэйт.  
  
 — Звучит очень убедительно, особенно когда ты выбиваешь все дерьмо из манекена, — бормочет Джун, наблюдая за Суненом со скамьи для пресса, — но сколько, ты говоришь, вы встречаетесь?  
  
 — Шесть недель.  
  
 — И ты считаешь, что шести недель достаточно, чтобы твердо решить провести всю жизнь именно с этим человеком, — недоверчиво уточняет Джун.  
  
 — Нет, — Сунен сопровождает слова еще одним ударом по груше, — я для себя все решил уже через две недели.  
  
 — Ты такой дурак.  
  
 — Я люблю его! — он подчеркивает это сильным хуком.  
  
 — Ты даже не знаешь этого парня толком. И двух месяцев не прошло!  
  
 — Я знаю, что я чувствую, — утомленно выдыхает Сунен. Все равно с голыми руками он не будет ощущать себя так же уверенно, как с оружием. — Он идеальный, правда. Милый, нежный, аккуратный, — начинает он перечислять, отделяя каждое слово ударом, — сексуальный, абсолютно спонтанный и такой сложный. Я так люблю его, — Сунен останавливается и устало прислоняется лбом к груше, пытаясь отдышаться. — Я очень хочу на нем жениться.  
  
 — Это просто смешно, слишком рано! — Сунен ничего не отвечает, и Джун только вздыхает. — Ты совершаешь большую ошибку.  
  
 — Я так не думаю, — Сунен вытирает взмокший лоб. — Я сделаю ему предложение! — решает он, слушая, как вполголоса ругается Джун, откидываясь качать пресс.  
  
И через несколько дней они действительно обручаются — кроме того, что предложение первым успевает сделать Джихун.  
  
Итак, они становятся мистером и мистером Ли.


	2. Chapter 2

Джихун поправляет шторы, когда слышит, как машина Сунена паркуется на подъездной дорожке рядом с домом. Внутри колет сначала страхом, а затем виной. Ключ проворачивается в замке — Джихун балансирует на спинке кресла, закидывая последнее кольцо на карниз, но успевает спрыгнуть на подушку прямо перед тем, как дверь отворяется.  
  
Сунен даже не здоровается, заходя в дом. А раньше всегда здоровался, горько думает Джихун. Они оба раньше выкладывались по полной ради этих отношений, пока окончательно не отчаялись. Джихун отсюда слышит, как он бросает ключи на столик в прихожей и с шумом разувается — конечно же, даже не удосужившись аккуратно составить обувь в угол.  
  
 — Привет, милый, — Джихун скованно улыбается, когда Сунен проходит в гостиную, устало опуская портфель на кресло. Не нервничать, говорит он сам себе, даже чувствуя, насколько неестественна его улыбка, даже чувствуя, что внутри все горит, когда Сунен не смотрит на него. — Как прошел день?  
  
 — Более-менее, — отвечает Сунен безразлично, направляясь к мини-бару, и Джихуну приходится приложить усилия, чтобы не скривиться.  
  
 — Я повесил новые шторы, — замечает он. — Те, которые твоя сестра прислала на прошлой неделе, — добавляет Джихун, когда Сунен не реагирует, увлеченный наполнением стакана. — Ну, — пробует он еще раз, — что скажешь?  
  
Сунен непонимающе оборачивается через плечо, как будто только что услышал его:  
  
 — Что?  
  
 — Шторы. Которые подарила нуна, — Сунен продолжает смотреть на него нечитаемым взглядом. — Что ты о них думаешь? — с трудом сдерживается Джихун, ощущая, как глубоко ногти врезаются в ладонь.  
  
Наконец, Сунен отмирает и пожимает плечами:  
  
 — Да вроде нормальные шторы…  
  
Джихун вспоминает один из сеансов с их семейным психологом: главное — идти на компромисс. Что ж…  
  
 — Если тебе не нравится, мы можем снять эти и повесить обратно старые? — предлагает он.  
  
 — Отлично, — оживляется Сунен, отхлебывая из стакана. — Мне не нравится.  
  
Они тупо смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд. Сунен — предельно невозмутимый, Джихун — осознающий, что он издевается.  
  
Он легко спрыгивает с кресла и проходит мимо, цепляя стакан с виски из руки Сунена, залпом выпивая его до дна и возвращая уже пустым.  
  
 — Тебе придется к ним привыкнуть, милый, — улыбается Джихун и уходит на кухню, проигнорировав «Ага, конечно», прозвучавшее за спиной.  
  
Он забирает запеченный картофель из духовки, заканчивая накрывать ужин в столовой. Алкоголь приятно греет его изнутри, а бездумные рутинные обязанности помогают успокоиться. Он вспоминает о своей личной консультации с психологом — это была уже последняя мера. Он просто пошел пожаловаться.  
  
 — Я хочу, чтобы Сунен был счастлив, — говорил Джихун честно. — Конечно, я желаю ему только добра, но, знаете, иногда бывают моменты… — он поднял руки и бессловесно сымитировал удушение, не обращая внимания, как доктор приподнял брови.  
  
Именно после этого психолог сказал:  
  
 — Учитесь искать компромиссы.  
  
Именно в этот момент, по стечению обстоятельств, Джихун понял, что вся эта встреча была пустой тратой времени и нескольких сотен долларов.  
  
За ужином они с Суненом садятся друг напротив друга. Джихун раз за разом проигрывает в голове слово «компромисс», но Сунен снова наполняет стакан виски и даже не поднимает взгляд на него — как же это все раздражает. Единственный компромисс, на который Джихун готов пойти, — воткнуть нож между его пальцев, а не в ладонь — просто чтобы привлечь хоть каплю внимания.  
  
 — Ты добавил чили, — говорит Сунен, пробуя картофельное пюре и наконец пересекаясь с ним взглядами. Что ж, возможно, это было не очень красиво со стороны Джихуна. Ему прекрасно известно, что Сунен не переносит острую пищу.  
  
 — Решил, что не хватает перчинки, — коварно улыбается Джихун. Сунен опасно суживает глаза и засовывает вилку в рот, просто чтобы осадить его. Джихун прячет ухмылку за бокалом вина, когда суненовы скулы начинают пылать.  
  
Сунен продолжает ужин, как ни в чем не бывало, но тянется уже за третьим стаканом воды и вытирает лоб салфеткой. Джихун откидывается на спинку кресла и наблюдает умиротворенно. Возможно, их способ решения конфликтов не лишен очарования.  
  
 — Джонхан и Джошуа пригласили нас на вечеринку вечером, — вскользь бросает он, когда Сунен снова обретает возможность дышать.  
  
 — Сегодня? Я не могу сегодня, — голос Сунена звучит чуть хрипло от перца, но Джихуну это перестает казаться забавным.  
  
 — Мы обсуждали это утром, и ты обещал, что придешь!  
  
 — Появились кое-какие дела.  
  
 — Отмени их!  
  
 — Это не те дела, которые можно так просто отменить, — цедит Сунен сквозь стиснутые зубы и, понимая, что Джихун не отступит, продолжает. — Во сколько они нас пригласили?  
  
 — К десяти.  
  
 — Я вернусь к этому времени, — и, несмотря на всю враждебность в его голосе, Джихун знает, что если Сунен обещает, он сделает.  
  
 — Тогда увидимся вечером? — говорит Джихун, наблюдая, как Сунен встает из-за стола, оставляя тарелку с неоконченным ужином. Ничего удивительного.  
  


***

  
  
Джошуа и Джонхан… Почему Сунена вообще должно волновать их мнение? Как будто жизнь с Джихуном в одном доме — недостаточная пытка. Нет, нужно ходить в гости к своим очаровательным соседям и изо всех сил притворяться, что их брак не разваливается. Простите, у него нет времени на эту чушь.  
  
Он забирает из спальни пальто, зажимает подмышкой шляпу и ускользает из дома, не попрощавшись. Прошло всего полчаса, а Джихун все равно успел подровнять его скинутую как попало обувь в прихожей. Сунен не торопится к машине — заглядывает в гараж, где за потайной дверью спрятана его коллекция оружия. Он выбирает дежурный пистолет с глушителем, раздумывая, понадобится ли что-то еще. В его распоряжении шестьдесят видов оружия, включая бомбочки, ножи, заточенную до остроты катану и даже комплект сюрикенов. Оружие — его хобби и страсть, и раньше ему хотелось открыться Джихуну только ради того, чтобы тот тоже оценил всю эту красоту.  
  
Однако сегодня Сунену приходится оторваться от своей любимой коллекции и, захватив пистолет, сесть в машину, выруливая с подъездной дорожки.  
  
Миссию проще — тяжело придумать. Он направляется в «Rocket» — популярный ночной клуб, в подполье которого кучка неудачников регулярно режется в покер и незаконно толкает перекупленное оружие. Скукота. Это уже четвертое задание такого рода за последний месяц — даже локации становятся однообразными, думает Сунен, но продолжает брать их. Не ради денег, а в слабой попытке отвлечься.  
  
Он паркуется на углу, недалеко от клуба, и выходит из машины, надвигая шляпу на лоб. Эту федору Джихун привез ему в подарок после парижской командировки. Шляпа уже солидно потрепана, но все еще служит хорошую службу — Сунен не любит выделяться из толпы азиатскими чертами лица и мягкими щеками в свои-то почти тридцать.  
  
Сегодня вечер вторника, поэтому он безо всякой очереди просто проходит в клуб по ID-карте. Нужная ему дверь располагается в задней части помещения, и Сунену приходится пробираться через толпу на танцполе с остановкой у бара, чтобы взять себе еще виски. Со своего места он краем глаза наблюдает за дверью, дожидаясь момента, когда кто-нибудь выйдет из комнаты, дав Сунену возможность проскользнуть внутрь.  
  
 — Господа, — он буднично здоровается, ловя дверь, распахнувшуюся от чужого движения, — а не здесь ли играют в покер? — Сунен снимает шляпу. — Найдется местечко для еще одного игрока? — спрашивает он, поднимая бокал.  
  
Трое мужчин, собравшихся за столом, поднимают на него взгляды.  
  
 — Ты кто вообще такой? — спрашивает один из них, зажимая зубами зубочистку, как какой-то киношный мафиози.  
  
 — Ищу легких деньжат, — улыбается Сунен, подходя к столу и вешая шляпу на спинку пустого стула. Он запускает руку в карман — все трое сразу же напрягаются, ища спрятанное под столами оружие — и достает оттуда пухлую пачку денег, кидая ее в общий банк. — Хочу испытать удачу, — говорит он, делая большой глоток виски и наслаждаясь жадными взглядами.  
  
Мужчины переглядываются, а затем тот, с зубочисткой, отодвигает ему стул.  
  
 — Тогда присаживайся, — ухмыляется он, смеривая Сунена снисходительным взглядом, как ребенка. Сунена это не особо задевает. Все равно из этой комнаты выйдет только один человек, и Сунен заберет свои деньги, выиграет он или нет.  
  


***

  
  
Джихун опирается локтями на подоконник, наблюдая, как машина Сунена скрывается вдалеке. Он мог бы заняться делами по дому, но Чоль раннее отправил ему интригующее сообщение, и Джихун думает, что его ждет… более увлекательная работа.  
  
Кому: Чоль  
 _Что я должен сделать?_  
  
Сынчоль отвечает почти сразу же.  
  
Кому: Джихун  
 _Оооо, мистер ли! посмотрите кто проснулся!_  
  
Кому: Чоль  
 _Говори уже_  
  
Кому: Джихун  
 _Полегче!_  
  
Итак, его задание находится в Plaza Hotel в центре города. Джихун бросает беглый взгляд на часы — через два часа их с Суненом будут ждать Джонхан и Джошуа. Полчаса дороги туда и обратно, и похоже, он вполне успевает.  
  
Кому: Джихун  
 _кстати твоя цель будет думать что ты заказная проститутка лол так што ну оденься соответствующе_  
  
Джихун презрительно кривится экрану телефона.  
  
Кому: Чоль  
 _Ты сделал это специально, да?_  
  
Кому: Джихун  
 _я волнуюсь за тебя, четыре месяца без секса это не шутки!_  
  
Джихуну становится еще более мерзко.  
  
Кому: Чоль  
 _Не собираюсь трахаться с мужиком, которого я убью_  
  
Кому: Джихун  
 _тебе не помешает вспомнить что ты все еще секси_  
  
Кому: Чоль  
 _Ты такой мерзкий_  
  
Кому: Джихун  
 _отпишись потом как все прошло! и прибереги костюмчик на ночь, после работы бывает крутой секс_  
  
Джихун вздыхает и кладет телефон в карман. Ему нечего сказать. Неважно, во что он одет, как он себя ведет и сколько адреналина у него в крови. Они с Суненом больше не занимаются сексом — даже если оба пьяны.  
  
Тем не менее, из глубоких недр своего шкафа Джихун достает самый горячий комплект из тех, что у него есть. Джихун не любитель подобных миссий, поэтому комплект лежал без дела долгое время, с тех самых пор, когда Сунена еще не раздражал зрительный контакт дольше трех секунд.  
  
Кожаное белье, сетчатые чулки — и все это до смешного идет ему. Джихун заканчивает образ высокими сапогами и странной бдсмной портупеей — подарком Сунена на трехлетнюю годовщину. Сверху накидывает длинное пальто, которое позволит ему выглядеть презентабельно те несколько минут, которые он будет на публике. Перед выходом Джихун подводит глаза тенями из старой палетки и бросает на себя взгляд в зеркало.  
  
Он хорошо выглядит. Он выглядит, как в те времена, когда они с Суненом были на пике отношений. Тогда они заваливались в клубы, устраивали дурацкие ролевые игры в постели и не отрывались друг от друга ни на вечер. Тогда у Джихуна не было ни малейшего желания брать подобные миссии и унижать самого себя.  
  
Он так скучает по этому. Скучает тем временам, когда чувствовал себя любимым и желанным. И больше всего скучает по Сунену.  
  
Джихун нехотя отрывает взгляд от зеркала, а затем в машине долго ищет сигареты в бардачке. Добираясь до отеля, он выкуривает три сигареты — и этим определенно не стоит гордиться — но только так ему удается заставить руки не дрожать каждый раз, когда приходит осознание, что их брак доживает последние месяцы.  
  
Лакей припарковывает его машину, пока Джихун уверенно шагает через вестибюль к лифту в пентхаусы. Это не первое его задание здесь, он хорошо знает это место. Возможно, все плохие парни останавливаются в Plaza Hotel, но Джихуну нет до них никакого дела. Он просто хочет еще одну сигарету.  
  
Когда лифт добирается до верхнего этажа, Джихун отправляет Сынчолю сообщение с геолокацией и приблизительным временем, которое ему понадобится, чтобы все закончить. Если он не отпишется по прошествии этого времени, Сынчоль вызовет подкрепление — так они обычно работают вместе. Сегодня Джихун дает себе час — и этого даже много, если он не собирается трахаться. Заниматься сексом с человеком, которого тебе надо убить — что-то на грани некрофилии, и, если честно, Джихуну мерзко задумываться об этом даже на секунду.  
  
Он стучит в дверь, опираясь на косяк и позволяя разрезу на пальто обнажить его затянутые в чулки ноги, чтобы ни у кого не возникло вопросов, кто он и по какому делу. Все идет по плану — мужчина, который открывает ему, ухмыляется и ни о чем не спрашивает. Джихун рад уже тому, что он обходится сальным взглядом и не тянет к нему руки. Миссия обещает быть короткой и убивать абсолютно каждого необязательно.  
  
«Будь сильным, Джихун», — уговаривает он сам себя. Избавиться надо только от главаря.  
  
 — Вау, — ухмыляется его цель, когда Джихун оказывается в его спальне и прикрывает дверь, откидываясь на нее спиной. Он расстегивает пальто, пока мужчина, разлегшийся на кровати, глазеет на него с открытым ртом.  
  
Ему, наверно, что-то около шестидесяти — в волосах заметная седина, лицо в морщинах. Хорошо, что Джихун привык к любой работе и может справиться с ощущением, когда внутренности вяжутся морским узлом.  
  
 — В этот раз они действительно прислали кукольный размерчик. Прямо как я заказывал, — комментирует мужчина, и Джихун в ответ издает только невнятный смешок. Отвратительно. Покончить бы с этим поскорее.  
  
Джихун не собирается терять ни секунды — красиво сбрасывает пальто с плеч и подходит к кровати, устраивая одно колено на матрас. Мужчина садится в постели, расстегивает часы, откладывая их на тумбу, и разминает пальцы в предвкушении. Он избегает смотреть Джихуну в лицо, поэтому Джихун, закатывая глаза, позволяет себе приманить его пальцем.  
Его цель ведет себя хорошо. Слушается в ту же секунду, тянет волосатые лапищи к джихуновой коже. Джихун обнимает его за плечи и… одним движением сворачивает ему шею, глядя, как безжизненное тело опадает на кровать.  
  
 — Фу, — передергивает его. Наверно, следовало немного потянуть время. Охранники снаружи будут озадачены отсутствием каких-либо… звуков, но извините, у Джихуна все еще есть гордость. Не считая того, что он вот-вот станет разведенкой в свои двадцать восемь.  
  
Кому: Чоль  
 _Я все._  
  
Кому: Джихун  
 _так быстро? подожди немного там наверняка есть агенты — я проверю_  
  
Джихун вздыхает. Он бросает взгляд на дверь, чтобы обнаружить маячащую за ней тень, и проглатывает собственную гордость.  
  
 — О, так тебе нравится быть связанным, не так ли? — воркует он нарочито сексуальным голосом, которого не слышал от себя уже сто лет. — Тогда держи ротик на замке и веди себя, как хороший мальчик.  
  
Кажется, из-за двери доносится сдавленный смешок. Джихун со смесью отвращения и жалости окидывает взглядом мертвое тело на кровати. Он даже не знает, кем был этот мужик. Лучше знать о своих целях как можно меньше ненужной информации — тогда призраки прошлого почти не преследуют тебя.  
  
Он бормочет грязные фразочки, перемежая их со стонами, пока медленно обходит комнату, а затем замечает визитную карточку на тумбе у кровати. Любопытство и скука берут верх.  
  
 — О, да, малы… — его голос обрывается на середине предложения, когда он переворачивает визитку другой стороной. Hoshi Enterprises. Джихун хмурится, сердце отбивает быстрый ритм — это название компании, на которую работает Сунен. Ему стоит что-то простонать или произнести, потому что внезапное затишье может показаться подозрительным, но Джихун не может выдавить ни слова. Что здесь делает работник суненовой компании? Насколько ему известно, Сунен работает в фирме, занимающейся инвестициями, и он сильно сомневается, что обычный офисный планктон будет заказывать мальчиков-проституток в президентский люкс, охраняемый двумя головорезами, имея при этом кругленькую сумму за свою голову.  
  
Джихун пишет Чолю «Я сваливаю» как раз в то мгновение, когда раздается стук в дверь. Он догадывается, что тишина посреди процесса забеспокоила охрану, поэтому, пряча визитку в белье, он достает из своего пальто стальной трос, подготовленный специально для побега.  
  
 — Сэр? — стучит настойчивее телохранитель, и Джихун запихивает поглубже чувство вины. Это всего лишь его работа. Подумаешь.  
  
Когда он распахивает окно, охрана уже начинает выламывать дверь, и к тому моменту, как она поддается, Джихун выскальзывает из проема, держась за стальной трос и приземляясь на землю.  
  
Лакей встречает его ошарашенным взглядом — Джихун, нисколько не смущаясь, просит пригнать ему его машину. Лакей смотрит на него совершенно безумно — не то потому, что Джихун буквально упал с неба, не то успел увидеть ажурный край его чулок. Тем не менее, он приходит в себя, и уже через несколько минут Джихун выезжает домой, прихватив с собой визитку. Джу Минхек, написано на ней. Исполнительный директор Hoshi Enterprises. Непосредственный босс Сунена.  
  
Джихун прикуривает четвертую сигарету за ночь и просто надеется, что это странное совпадение.  
  


***

  
  
Сунен каким-то образом выигрывает десять тысяч долларов, даже не стараясь. Он не знает, как дать понять своим соседям по столу, что это не он жулик, а они хреновые игроки, до того, как комната превратится в кровавую бойню. Этого нельзя допустить, пока не появится его настоящая цель. Он проверяет часы — почти девять. Через сорок минут ему следует быть дома, чтобы отправиться с Джихуном к Джонхану.  
  
 — Так что, вы обычно втроем играете? — спрашивает он, невнятно смазывая слова, чтобы казаться намного более пьяным, чем есть на самом деле. Один бокал виски — это ни о чем для мужчины в паршивом браке. Нужно как минимум четыре, чтобы почувствовать облечение.  
  
 — Эй-эй, меньше болтовни — выше ставки, — гаркает на него один из игроков, обеспокоенный своим финансовым состоянием. И Сунен вполне разделяет его беспокойство. Ведь если босс этих утырков так и не появится, он уйдет отсюда с десятью тысячами долларов, а его миссия стоит в сотню раз больше.  
  
Почти в это же мгновение дверь позади него открывается — Сунен плавно перемещает ладонь на рукоять пистолета, замирая в готовности.  
  
 — Какого хрена? — яростно вопрошает вошедший. Возможно, он умнее своих приспешников, но все же: кто вообще нанимает людей, готовых позволить незнакомцу безнаказанно войти в тайное логово?  
  
Сунен поворачивает голову, чтобы убедиться, и да, это тот, чье лицо он видел на фотографиях, подсунутых Джуном.  
  
 — Это еще что за хер? — выплевывает мужчина, глядя на него, и Сунен улыбается.  
  
 — Вежливые люди говорят «здравствуйте», — буднично оповещает его Сунен, пуская пулю прямо в лоб. О трех других он успевает позаботиться еще до того, как тело осядет на землю.  
  
Сунен вздыхает и сгребает со стола честно выигранные деньги, не притрагиваясь к остальному, — есть какая-то неправильность в том, чтобы воровать у мертвецов — а затем выходит из комнаты, оставляя успешно выполненное задание позади.  
  
Возвращаясь на танцпол, он позволяет себе несколько скорбных мгновений, а затем отбрасывает эти чувства в сторону. Если ты наемный убийца — забудь о чувстве вины или сойди с ума.  
  
Он добирается домой за пять минут до назначенного времени и, заходя в коридор, сразу же чувствует запах сигаретного дыма. Джихун курит, только когда они ссорятся. И хотя раньше ссоры были редким явлением в их жизни, в последнее время весь их брак похож на бесконечную войну.  
  
Телефон отзывается вибрацией в кармане. Сунен достает его и видит сообщение от Джуна.  
  
Кому: Сунен  
 _Кто-то убил Минхека. Мне никогда не нравился этот парень, но это все подозрительно_  
  
Убили Минхека? Это уже серьезно. Сунену он тоже не особо нравился, но не было ни малейшей причины избавляться от него, только если кто-то не узнал о том, что представляет собой Hoshi Enterprises. В этом случае — это определенно дерьмовые новости.  
  
Кому: Джун  
 _Держи меня в курсе и позаботься о безопасности остальных_  
  
Кому: Сунен  
 _Ок наслаждайся ужином_  
  
Кому: Джун  
 _Передавай привет своей мамуле_  
  
Кому: Сунен  
 _Она будет рада спасибо :)_  
  
Сунен закатывает глаза и идет умываться, прежде чем набрызгаться парфюмом в надежде заглушить запах потных тел и прокуренной комнаты, в которой он оставил четыре трупа.  
  
 — Ты готов? — слышит он за спиной и поворачивается, чтобы увидеть Джихуна. Он уже одет в бордовый свитер и темные брюки, у него чуть подведены глаза и выглядит он настолько хорошо, что это больно осознавать даже спустя пять лет.  
  
Они смотрят друг на друга долгие несколько минут, и взаимная пустота их взглядов вызывает у Сунена только желание закричать. Он думал, что получится отвлечься работой, но в действительности дискомфорт становится только сильнее. После таких миссий не хочется возвращаться домой, где царит еще более напряженная атмосфера.  
  
 — Да, пойдем, — просто отвечает он, проходя мимо и не удостаивая еще одного взгляда.  
  
К тому моменту, как они звонят в чужую дверь, ладонь Сунена уже привычно лежит на талии Джихуна, как будто они — самая счастливая пара из ныне живущих. Сунен, привыкший к своей двойной жизни, способен вживаться в роль мгновенно, но когда Джихун без труда проделывает то же самое, это вызывает недоумение.  
  
В качестве подарка Джихун презентует Джонхану бутылку красного вина и даже мягко тычется губами в суненову щеку после того, как он удачно пошутит.  
  
Иллюзия счастья настолько реальна, что Сунену приходится заливать в себя алкоголь в попытке отбросить горькие сожаления. Их брак не имеет ничего общего с этой игрой на публику, приходится напомнить самому себе, обжигая глотку алкоголем. Не объяснять же чужим людям, что этот неловкий поцелуй — максимальный телесный контакт за последние пару месяцев и что эта джихунова улыбка — первая за последние несколько недель.  
  
Как же он скучает по этой улыбке.  
  
Приходится сделать еще один глоток.  
  
Вечеринка совершенно непримечательная, и после нескольких часов светских бесед Джихун возвращается в его общество. Они здесь почти никого не знают, и Сунен поддерживает образ дружелюбного соседа только для того, чтобы не выделяться на подобных сборищах. Чем невиннее они выглядят, тем меньше вопросов вызывают.  
  
 — Мне завтра на работу с утра, — шепчет Джихун рядом с его ухом, когда на часах около полуночи. — Мы можем свалить?  
  
Сунен кивает ему, стараясь не выглядеть слишком довольно перед Джонханом, когда они прощаются, благодаря хозяев.  
  
Как только они покидают чужую территорию, Джихун выскальзывает из-под руки Сунена, делая вид, что очень занят, поправляя манжеты рубашки. Сунен прячет ладони в карманы.  
  
 — У нас в четверг встреча с семейным консультантом, — напоминает Джихун, когда они переступают порог собственного дома.  
  
 — Я помню, — Сунен снимает обувь, наступая на задники, и не может избежать хмурого взгляда, когда Джихун наклоняется и отводит его обувь в сторону, аккуратно складывая по линии. — Ты же знаешь, что я собирался сделать то же самое?  
  
 — Ты всегда так говоришь, — бормочет Джихун в ответ, и Сунен только суживает взгляд вслед его спине, когда он скрывается в спальне. Сунену приходится задержаться в коридоре, чтобы успокоиться. День и без того был напряженным: бесполезная подставная работа, острый ужин, скучная миссия с покером и теперь еще и эта вечеринка — отличное напоминание о том, сколько Сунену приходится притворяться, чтобы показать остальным, что его жизнь в полном порядке. Он хочет еще виски, но это будет его шестой бокал за сегодня, и он говорит себе «Хватит».  
  
Он направляется в ванную, где Джихун уже чистит зубы. Они мастерски избегают зрительного контакта через зеркало. Обычная ночная рутина. Никаких разговоров, только действия — и определенно не самого пикантного характера. Джихун умывается, когда Сунен решает, что после перестрелки в клубе ему не помешает душ, и начинает раздеваться. Ничего такого, чего Джихун не видел бы раньше. Максимум — был лишен зрелища по собственному желанию, но Сунену все равно, на самом деле. Он забирается в душ и через минуту слышит, как закрывается дверь, когда Джихун выходит.  
  
Покончив с душем и почистив зубы, Сунен входит в комнату в одном полотенце вокруг бедер и переодевается в чистую футболку и боксеры, игнорируя джихунов взгляд в спину. Он относит полотенце обратно в ванную, и, когда возвращается, Джихун все еще следит за ним взглядом.  
  
Их глаза встречаются на долю секунды, но Сунен никак не реагирует, садясь на свою половину кровати, спиной к Джихуну. Он снимает часы, разминает запястье и тянется к телефону проверить, есть ли новая информация от Джуна. Одно непрочитанное. Сунен гонит прочь мысли о том, что будет завтра на работе из-за убийства Минхека.  
  
Кому: Сунен  
 _Последний человек который видел его живым — мальчик-шлюшка из эскорта. Охрана говорит он был невысокого роста и темноволосым, больше ничего примечательного_  
  
Сунен пристально смотрит в экран телефона, раздумывая.  
  
 — Как дела на работе? — спрашивает Джихун из-за его спины, и Сунен лишь поворачивает голову. Мелкий и темноволосый… Ему нужно подумать.  
  
 — А? — переспрашивает он, потеряв нить.  
  
 — Перед тем, как уехать, ты говорил, что у тебя дела на работе, — напоминает Джихун. — Все прошло хорошо?  
  
Сунен одаривает его странным взглядом. Джихуну было исключительно плевать, как у него дела на работе. В последнее время, по крайней мере.  
  
 — Нормально, — Сунен отвечает, отстраненно забираясь под одеяло.  
  
Просто странное совпадение. Джихун ждал его дома, это не может быть он. Он же гребаный музыкальный продюсер, который весь день был занят тем, что менял гребаные занавески. Почему он вообще тратит свое время на мысли об этом.  
  
 — Нескольким клиентам пришли неправильные транзакции, а стажер не знал, как решить ситуацию, — врет он, не задумываясь, насколько достоверно звучит его ложь и не заподозрит ли Джихун.  
  
Он падает на спину и закрывает глаза. Светильник у Джихуна все еще включен, и Сунен не хочет просить его выключить, чтобы не слышать демонстративный раздраженный вздох.  
  
Вместо этого он говорит:  
  
 — От тебя пахнет сигаретами.  
  
Джихун ничего не отвечает ему — молча выбирается из-под одеяла и идет в душ. Тогда Сунен тянется на его сторону, выключает чертов светильник и после этого засыпает.


	3. Chapter 3

Неделей спустя Джихуну в руки попадает непыльная работенка в Неваде – и это отличная возможность сбежать из дома на несколько дней. Ну как тут отказаться? Сунену он преподносит это как новость о важной встрече с продюсерами в Лас-Вегасе. Джихун не очень любит врать о своей работе, но этот предлог ему кажется достаточно убедительным.

На этот раз его цель – фбровский хакер, которого в закрытом фургоне везут к мексиканской границе. Как обычно, Джихун не задает лишних вопросов. Ему и не особо интересно. Особенно, когда его мысли занимает тот мужик, каким-то образом связанный с суненовой работой.

Через день после того самого задания он еще раз осторожно интересуется у Сунена, как дела работе, чтобы узнать, что исполнительный директор внезапно умер от сердечного приступа, вызванного стрессом. Джихуну нечего было сказать в ответ на это.

 _Hoshi Enterprises._ Джихуну никогда бы в голову не пришло, что за инвестиционной компанией Сунена может скрываться нечто совершенно иное. Да и сильно он сомневается, что в самом деле здесь замешано что-то криминальное. Возможно, загадочный Минхек был темной лошадкой, прокравшейся в высшее руководство.

Сам Джихун был целиком и полностью обеспечен теми деньгами, которые приносила его работа – как продюсерская, так и менее легальная. Он никогда не задавался вопросами, кем работает Сунен, какую он приносит зарплату, и вообще старался не лезть в его профессиональные дела. Но когда Джихун попросил Чоля нарыть информации о _Hoshi Enterprises,_ Сынчоль красноречиво намекнул задавать поменьше вопросов. И это уже было достаточно подозрительно, чтобы настоять, но Джихун решил не втягивать посторонних в людей в их домашние разборки.

Обустраивая свою засаду в пустыне, Джихун отвлеченно думает, что, возможно, их отношения переживают кризис именно потому, что он никогда не интересовался жизнью Сунена за пределами их дома. Об этом стоит поговорить с консультантом, когда он вернется в город.

 - Так, ладно, - говорит Сынчоль в джихуновом наушнике. Джихун, укрывающийся в маленькой сторожке на склоне холма, настраивает винтовку на дорогу, по которой должен проехать грузовик с целью. – Цель движется по направлению на два часа и будет в точке приблизительно через десять минут. Ты установил взрывчатку, как мы договаривались?

Джихун открывает маленький ноут и нажимает пробел, чтобы воскресить его из спящего режима.

 - Да, - он устраивается поудобнее, пока компьютер загружает данные. – Подтверждение идет, - бормочет он, чтобы перепроверить, все ли на месте. Когда на экране появляется карта, размеченная желтыми пятнами вдоль дороги, Джихун удовлетворенно хмыкает.

 - Все в порядке, - убеждает он Сынчоля и переходит на недовольный тон. – С каких пор в наш список заказов попадают федералы? Они ведь не просто так не лезут в дела правительственных агентов.

 - Не знаю точно, что произошло, - Джихун слышит, как Сынчоль надкусывает бутерброд и вяло вспоминает, что он сам еще даже не завтракал. – Говорят, он хакнул не тех людей. Кстати, нас в том числе. Молодой и неопытный пацан, вообще без головы на плечах.

 - Минхек перебежал дорожку тем же людям? – спрашивает Джихун, чтобы не так сильно концентрироваться на том, что их сегодняшнему заданию еще бы жить и жить. Такие детали всегда излишни.

С минуту все, что слышит Джихун, ограничивается сосредоточенным чавканьем, а затем Сынчоль отвечает:

 - Скорбишь по человеку, обеспечившему успешную миссию? Не похоже на тебя.

 - Ты прекрасно знаешь, чем вызвана моя «скорбь», - резонно замечает Джихун, и Чоль вздыхает.

 - Джихун, - начинает он осторожно, - ради твоего же блага, не ввязывайся ты в это.

 - Я ни во что не собираюсь ввязываться, - огрызается Джихун, понимая, что звучит грубовато, но ничего не в силах сделать со своим паршивым настроением. – Я просто хочу ответов, вот и все.

 - Пожалуйста, хоти их не так сильно, - серьезно просит Сынчоль, и, прежде чем Джихун успевает что-то ответить, слышится звук приближающегося мотоцикла. Джихун резко поворачивает голову.

 - Нашу цель везут на мотоцикле?!

 - Что? Нет!

 - Кто-то приближается по направлению на восемь часов, - Джихун тянется к оптическим очкам, чтобы взглянуть на нарушителя. – Он на пустынном мотобайке. Наверно, гражданский.

Джихун собирается проигнорировать его, надеясь, что гонщик обойдет холм и поедет прочь от шоссе, оснащенного гиперчувствительными бомбами, но тот движется на полной скорости и не планирует сворачивать.

 - Чоль, что за дерьмо?! Ты послал кого-то еще?! Немедленно прикажи вернуться на исходную!

 - Я отправлял на задание только тебя! – поспешно отвечает Чоль, и Джихуну слышно, как он торопливо набирает что-то на клавиатуре. – Если он грозится сорвать операцию, останови его, Джихун! Мы позаботимся об остальном. Устранить цель – первый приоритет!

Джихун вздрагивает. Убивать гражданских ему не по душе. Он смотрит, как водитель на мотобайке закладывает крутой вираж, и, готов поклясться, что слышит восторженный вопль. Разумеется, он не будет никого убивать.

 - Я прострелю ему колесо.

 - Мне плевать, как ты это сделаешь, главное – не дай ему добраться до бомб раньше, чем в их зону попадет цель.

Джихун выбрасывает наушник в сторону, раздраженный излишним профессионализмом Сынчоля, и ныряет к своей винтовке, направляя ее на беспечного туриста.

 - Дыши, - напоминает Джихун сам себе. Мы ведь не хотим ненароком снести незадачливому ездуну голову, мы его тут вообще-то спасти пытаемся.

Он спускает курок, когда ему кажется, что он приноровился к движению мотобайка. Джихун мажет, пуля уходит достаточно далеко, чтобы водитель ничего не заметил, но он почему-то замечает – мгновенно останавливает байк и осматривается. Джихун видит, как он поворачивает голову в шлеме в сторону его укрытия и, кажется, даже несколько мгновений ищет что-то глазами, а затем снова запрыгивает на байк и трогается.

Джихун спешно хватается за оружие, собираясь на еще одну попытку. У него не получается прицелиться до тех пор, пока мотоциклист не останавливается на вершине небольшого холма – и это хорошая точка. Он находится приблизительно в пятистах метрах от места, где Джихун собирался прикончить первоначальную цель, и вряд ли в туристическую программу веселого заезда по пустыне входит наблюдение за заказным убийством.

Пока Джихун колеблется, стоит ли его все-таки легонько подстрелить, гонщик слезает с байка, отходит на несколько шагов в сторону и, отворачиваясь спиной к сторожке, возится со своими штанами. Несложно догадаться, ага.

 - Да блядский ты господи боже, - рычит Джихун. Как здорово, что рандомный чувак решил отлить в полукилометре от смертельных бомб. 

Джихун наблюдает, как байкер справляет нужду, и устраивает винтовку на колене, надеясь, что тот сядет на свой мотоцикл и просто свалит туда, откуда приехал. Ничего подобного байкер не делает. Вместо этого он отщелкивает что-то от своего мотоцикла и…

 - Что за?! – Джихун хватает оружие и всматривается в оптику снайперской винтовки. Это что, блядь, ебаная базука?! Это уже точно не про гражданских!

Издалека доносится рев двигателей, конвой машин приближается по направлению с двух часов, как Сынчоль и говорил. А у Джихуна на прицеле мужик, наводящий гранатомет на колонну сопровождения – и ни в коем блядском случае Джихун не позволит увести у себя задание.

Пока байкер целится, Джихун уже стреляет, бесстрастно наблюдая, как пуля попадает ему в руку, заставляя того пошатнуться и спустить базуку с плеча, тяжело опираясь на нее. На этот раз мотоциклист точно уверен, откуда пришел выстрел, поэтому он, не колеблясь, разворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов, и дуло базуки смотрит прямо на Джихуна.

 - Блядь, - бормочет Джихун, видя направленный на него гранатомет, и срывается с места, не дожидаясь выстрела.

 

***

 

Сунену нравится адреналин неожиданных миссий. В это же время у Джихуна очередная странная встреча черт знает где с неизвестными продюсерами. Боже, они ведь живут в Нью-Йорке… Ну какие серьезные артисты назначают прослушивания в Лас-Вегасе? Если Джихуну так уж хотелось оторваться в ЛА, мог бы придумать и что-то правдоподобнее.

Иногда Сунену искренне хочется, чтобы Джихун прямо и открыто признавался во всех своих изменах вместо того, чтобы выдумывать эти дикие отговорки, превращающие их брак в полное посмешище.

Задание совершенно простецкое, бывали и посложнее. Вокруг – необитаемая пустыня, где-то неподалеку, кстати, - Вегас. У Сунена есть базука, и есть человек в машине, которого нужно устранить. Пф. Проще некуда. Сунен просто рад, что у него есть повод сбежать из домашнего ада.

Он отливает в сторонке, пока дожидается прибытия сопровождающей колонны. Чуть раньше ему показалось, что в него стреляли, но, похоже, это был всего лишь камешек, вылетевший из-под колес байка. Поблизости маячит жутковатого вида хижина, но Сунен думает, что два агента на одну дурацкую пустыню – это чересчур. Он наверняка здесь в полном одиночестве и, ха, у него есть базука!

Удача определенно оказывается не на его стороне, потому что как только он направляет гранатомет на цель, в него снова стреляют. И на этот раз метко. Сунен пошатывается и падает на землю, когда боль пронзает плечо.

 - Вот дерьмо! – рычит он, чувствуя, как горит рана. Что ж, это сторожка. Теперь совершенно точно. Недолго думая, он использует всю силу своего тела, чтобы повернуться назад с базукой, и стреляет, удовлетворенно наблюдая, как хижину разносит на кусочки. Базука приятно оттягивает его плечо, выводя способности к разрушению на потенциальный ужасающий максимум.

 - Здорово, что эти малышки не продаются в любом магазине, - любовно бормочет он.

Сунен слышит шуршание шин позади и понимает, что, блядь, момент был упущен, пока он расправлялся с конкурентами. Он пытается как можно быстрее перезарядить базуку, но машины уже в курсе, что происходит, и поспешно разворачиваются. К тому моменту, как ему удается выстрелить второй раз, становится понятно, что он уже проебался. Судорожно решаясь на третий выстрел, Сунен слышит еще один двигатель позади себя и оборачивается, чтобы увидеть пустынный джип, удаляющийся со стороны хижины. Спустя несколько мгновений все затихает, и Сунен обнаруживает себя стоящим посреди пустыни в полном одиночестве с догорающими остатками чьего-то укрытия.

Он вздыхает.

Проваленная миссия.

Грустно, конечно, но Сунена больше волнует, что его рука, задетая выстрелом, истекает кровью. Он достает из рюкзака бинт и дезинфектор и быстро расправляется с неотложной помощью. Затем срывает манжет с рубашки, превращая его в тугой жгут, чтобы остановить кровотечение. В любом другом случае он поторопился бы к доктору, но не в этот раз – слишком уж любопытно проверить остатки хижины в поисках следов второго агента, успешно испоганившего ему миссию.

Сунен забирается на мотоцикл и огибает холм в поисках ступенек, ведущих к лачуге. Кто бы там ни был, Сунен заставил его понервничать, потому что неудачливый конкурент сбежал, оставив все оборудование и даже ноутбук.

Сунен поднимает крышку и, естественно, ноутбук почти полностью уничтожен взрывом, но это не так уж и страшно. У Сунена длинные руки и много знакомых.

Как только в дежурной клинике Вегаса врачи оказывают помощь его руке, он вылетает в Нью-Йорк. Служебная машина высаживает его под дверью – Джихуна еще нет дома, и это значит, что Сунен может самостоятельно сменить перевязку, и никто не поинтересуется, почему это он истекает кровью. Закончив с делами, он направляется к знакомому хакеру за консультацией.

 - Минхао, - улыбается Сунен, заходя в потрепанный магазин. Минхао занимается (или делает вид, что занимается) перепродажей электроники, но в действительности не похоже, что ему есть какое-то дело до бизнеса. Он получает достаточно за помощь таким организациям, как суненова фирма.

 - Можешь передать Джуну, что я против, - реагирует Минхао, стоит Сунену оказаться внутри. Он откидывается на спинку стула в своем длинном бежевом пальто, как какой-то косплеер Инспектора Гаджета. Монокль только дополняет образ. Ему не хватает лишь шляпы, но маллет вполне исправляет ситуацию. Это Минхао и его весомое слово в мире моды. Кто такой Сунен, чтобы его судить? В последний раз он самостоятельно покупал себе одежду несколько лет назад. Обычно этим занимается Джихун.

 - Вообще-то, я пришел не по просьбе Джуна, - Сунен подходит к столу, вываливая на него покореженный ноутбук.

 - Допустим, - Минхао снова приводит себя в сидячее положение и тянется длинными пальцами к ноутбуку. – И что это за кусок железа?

 - Всего лишь ноут, - невинно улыбается Сунен. – Мне надо знать, кому он принадлежал.

 - Ему место на мусорке, - и Минхао определенно не шутит.

Сунен поджимает губы:

 - Я серьезно, Хао, - он наклоняется к столу и понижает голос. – Кто бы ни был его хозяин, он пытался меня пристрелить. Мне бы очень хотелось знать, кто это.

Этого достаточно, чтобы заинтриговать Минхао. Он поднимает взгляд, вскользь инспектируя Сунена на боевые ранения.

 - Есть какие-то идеи, кто бы это мог быть?

 - Думаю, это была женщина, - припоминает Сунен. – Мне показалось, что стрелок был субтильного телосложения.

Минхао ехидно приподнимает брови – конечно, они оба знают, что суненов супруг тоже не особо отличается ростом и весом, – но послушно принимает ноутбук.

 - Если я смогу вытащить IP-код, возможно, на пиратских серверах найду информацию, где он был куплен. Но сам жесткий диск, боюсь, безвозвратно уничтожен, - он указывает на дыру на месте тачпада. – Ты что, стрелял в эту железяку?

 - Я не специально, - Сунен виновато пожевал нижнюю губу. – Я вообще-то целился в самого агента. Из гранатомета…

Брови Минхао подлетают, кажется, еще выше:

 - Ого, да ты был не в настроении?

 - Смертельно зол.

 - Ладно, - Минхао достает из ящика инструменты и принимается взламывать корпус ноутбука. – Дай мне четверть часа.

Сунен не отвлекает его. Он опирается на какой-то древний телевизор и неохотно задумывается, нужно ли ему позвонить или написать Джихуну – в конце концов, они не разговаривали уже несколько дней. Он почти набирает ему сообщение, но внезапно ловит себя на неожиданной нервозности. Это странное, но неизбежное ощущение. Сунен давно уже забыл, каково было просто комфортно болтать с Джихуном. Проявлять к нему интерес.

Он закрывает черновик сообщения и принимается гонять «змейку» по экрану, пока Минхао не зовет его обратно.

 - Здесь написано, что адрес доставки ноутбука – Лексингтон Авеню, 601, - зачитывает Минхао с экрана своего компьютера. Сунен хмурится и с ужасом понимает, почему адрес звучит так знакомо. – Что-то не так? – спрашивает Минхао, потому что паника Сунена отчетливо проступает на лице, а лоб покрывается испариной.

 - Мне надо идти, - говорит Сунен, неловко пятясь из магазина. – Я твой должник, ладно? Пожалуйста, уничтожь этот ноутбук!

Минхао смеривает его странным взглядом:

 - Конечно, без проблем. Рад помочь, потому что только ты можешь заставить Джуна не написывать мне каждые пять минут.

  - Зря ты. Ты ему очень нравишься, - машинально вступается за него Сунен, хотя его разум сейчас занят совершенно другими мыслями.

 - Не собираюсь заводить серьезные отношения с мужчиной, чья мама колотит в дверь, пока мы занимаемся сексом, чтобы узнать, не голодны ли мы.

Сунен пытается усмехнуться:

 - Я передам Джуну. Спасибо, Хао. Не говори никому, что я был у тебя.

Минхао кивает и, прежде чем Сунен успеет покинуть магазин, останавливает его в дверях.

 - Эй, Сунен, будь осторожен, ладно? Если нужна помощь, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

 - Спасибо, - благодарно отвечает Сунен и уходит, направляясь по заданному адресу.

Ему даже не надо проверять маршрут по навигатору, потому что он уже был там раньше. Очень часто, когда его еще звали Квон Суненом и он забирал своего обожаемого парня после работы, чтобы отправиться на свидание. И очень редко сейчас, когда его зовут Ли Сунен и он не решается написать собственному мужу сообщение с чем-нибудь, кроме продуктового списка.

Он подъезжает к офисному зданию джихуновой компании и глупо смотрит на вращающиеся двери, расположенные прямо под цифрами «шесть-ноль-один». Лексингтон Авеню, 601. 

Хрупкая фигурка на пустынном джипе, спешно покидающая пустыню, конечно, не была женщиной. Она была Джихуном.

«Вот пиздец», - думает Сунен, чувствуя, как в груди становится тесно, а глаза щиплет.

 - Джихун… - бормочет он горько, поднимая глаза на высотку, - кто ты вообще такой?

 

***

 

Джихуну приходится остаться на ночь в одной из больниц Невады. Чтобы вытащить все деревянные занозы и щепки из его тела, врачи убивают двенадцать часов. Как только его отпускают, он сразу же вылетает в Нью-Йорк, но и не думает направляться домой. О, нет, он слишком зол на Сынчоля, на ситуацию и конкретно на агента с базукой в первую очередь.

 - Какого, блядь, хрена?! – Джихун врывается в их офис, и остальные работники спешно ретируются с его траектории, пока он угрожающе надвигается на Сынчоля. – Ты оправил на мою миссию еще одного агента! – кричит он.

Сынчоль смотрит на него виновато, и Джихун знает, что он видит – сотни царапин, покрывающие его с ног до головы, и огромный синяк на пол-лица, который он заработал, выпрыгивая из-под зарядов гранатомета.

 - Джихун, я же… - начинает Чоль, но Джихун его категорично обрывает.

 - Мне плевать на твои извинения, Сынчоль, - рычит он. – У вас что, нет координирующей соцсети, которая раздает задания наемникам?! Кто вообще ставит метку, что миссия уже занята?! Как ты мог послать кого-то еще, кроме меня?! – он с трудом понижает голос, потому что кто угодно в офисе может услышать их, а Джихун слишком зол, чтобы беспокоиться о прослушке.

В общем-то, он ничего не придумывает. Существуют списки «целей», которые бронируются компаниями, и конкуренты достаточно уважительно относятся к уже занятым миссиям, почти никогда не вмешиваясь в чужие. Потому что когда они суют носы не в свое дело, возникают именно такие ситуации.

Джихун мог бы лишиться ноги, прыгни он секундой позже. Джихун мог бы лишиться собственной жизни! Он много думал об этом, и больше всего его волновала и бесила мысль: кто и как преподнесет это Сунену.

 - Так что?! – взвивается Джихун, требуя объяснений.

 - Джихун, я тут ни при чем! Я клянусь тебе! Ты же знаешь, я никогда бы в жизни не подверг тебя такой опасности, - Джихуну так хочется верить ему, но он просто сходит с ума от злости.

 - Подними записи с камер, - приказывает он вместо пустых разборок и плюхается на стул рядом с Сынчолем. – Мне нужно знать, что за придурок решил мешаться под ногами.

Компания Джихуна, к счастью, может похвастаться финансовым состоянием и техническим оборудованием, поэтому в уединенных местах (вроде пустыни) окружение обычно контролируется дронами. И это еще одна из причин его злости: его должны были предупредить о втором агенте еще на подъезде, - если только его компания не пыталась провернуть что-то за его спиной.

Экран перед ним проигрывает события вчерашнего дня. Голая пустыня до тех пор, пока из ниоткуда не появляется мотоциклист. Он останавливается в первый раз, когда Джихун стреляет, а затем – во второй, когда решает отлить. Джихун, превозмогая тупое смущение, смотрит, как наемник бодро дергает коленями, стряхивая, а затем замечает что-то необычное у мужчины на нижней части голени. Он приближает картинку с видео, чтобы увидеть татуировку в виде звезды, а затем почувствовать, как воздух в его легких становится тяжелым и ядовитым.

У Сунена есть такая татуировка прямо над лодыжкой. Каких только не бывает совпадений, верно?

Минхек и Hoshi Enterprises всплывают у него в голове, и сердце начинает нервно ускоряться.  Этого просто не может быть. Ради всего святого, господи, это просто не может быть правдой.

Сынчоль замечает его мертвый взгляд, застывший на татуировке, и пытается отобрать у него мышку.

 - Наверно, это просто…

 - Что тебе известно? – спрашивает Джихун тихо и жутко, так, что Сынчоль в испуге отодвигается от него.

 - Это не он, - быстро говорит Чоль, но звучит при этом крайне неубедительно. Скорее, он звучит так, словно ему очень не хочется, чтобы Джихун досматривал видео. Джихун упрямо нажимает на «плэй» и смотрит, как агента задевает его пуля, как он разворачивается и направляет базуку на джихуново укрытие. Рикошет  от взрыва из остатков хижины сбивает дрон, и видео прерывается. Джихун пялится на экран так, словно тот нанес ему личное оскорбление.

 - Ты что, издеваешься?! – орет он, хватая монитор обеими руками и отталкивая Сынчоля, который попытался успокаивающе примостить ладонь на его плече. – Не трогай меня, - он встает и тяжело опирается руками на стол. - Hoshi Enterprises, эта татуировка… Выкладывай все, что тебе известно.

 - Джихун, я знаю, тебе сложно думать спокойно сейчас…

 - Я всегда вижу, когда ты мне лжешь, Сынчоль, - несмотря на свой невысокий рост, Джихун в гневе был просто ужасающим. – Я очень тебе доверяю, Сынчоль. Не надо становиться человеком, которому я не смогу доверять, - предупреждает он и, прежде чем Сынчоль успевает ответить, их осторожно прерывает Мингю – высокий, но очень милый ассистент.

 - Мистер Ли? – он чуть отступает назад от раздраженного взгляда, который бросает на него Джихун. – Ваш супруг звонит по второй линии.

Джихун от удивления подбирает челюсть с пола и несколько мгновений пытается сообразить, что сказать.

 - И что ему надо? – с трудом выдавливает он.

 - Хочет узнать, во сколько вы встречаетесь к ужину… - дрожащим голосом сообщает Мингю, потому что Джихун действительно выглядит, словно он на грани нервного срыва. Не отвечая, он обменивается красноречивыми взглядами с Сынчолем.

До чего же ебнутая ситуация, думает Джихун. Он достаточно долго и успешно работает в этой сфере, чтобы научиться доверять своим инстинктам… И сейчас все внутри него твердит, что он не может ошибаться. Он не понимает, пугает его эта мысль или волнует, но все нервы напряжены, и он хочет докопаться до правды.

Он поворачивается к Мингю и улыбается, чувствуя, как улыбка превращается в оскал.

 - Передай ему, что ужин в семь, - говорит он. – И предупреди, чтобы не опаздывал.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ваш супруг просил не опаздывать, — оповещает Сунена джихунов ассистент по телефону.

«Да-да, конечно», — рассеянно думает Сунен, подъезжая к дому за несколько минут до назначенного времени. Весь вечер он потратил на то, что пробивал Джихуна по всем доступным ему базам данных, но не нашел ничего интересного, кроме пары статей из мира музыкальной индустрии. А ведь он почти уверен, что стрелком из пустыни был именно Джихун. Как же ему удавалось так скрываться все это время?

Перед тем как выйти из машины, Сунен достает из бардачка свое обручальное кольцо и надевает на руку. Конечно, если его опасения подтвердятся, вряд ли их брак продлится еще хоть сколько-нибудь, но Сунен привык быть хорошим мужем до самого конца. Кольцо холодом обхватывает палец, и Сунен понимает, что внутри тоже все покрывается изморозью.

Входя в дом, он не здоровается — просто тихо прикрывает за собой дверь. Если Джихун все же не тот, за кого себя выдает, то он уже знает, что Сунен здесь. Но Сунен все равно затихает у входа, пытаясь расслышать малейший намек, что Джихун тоже дома.

 — Ты вовремя, — Джихун выглядывает из-за угла, неестественно улыбаясь и протягивая бокал с мартини.

Сунен тут же расправляет плечи, принимая бокал.

 — Как всегда, — улыбается он в ответ, и щеки начинают ныть от пластиковой улыбки.

 — Как прошла поездка? — спрашивает Джихун, устраивая холодную ладошку на суненовой щеке и поглаживая большим пальцем верхнюю часть скулы. Сунена пробирает морозком. Он стискивает зубы от ощущения этой забытой ласки и продолжает фальшиво улыбаться.

 — Отлично, — сквозь зубы отвечает Сунен, и Джихун опускает руку. Сунен не может не думать о том, что Джихун впервые за долгое время выглядит таким… живым.

 — Я скучал по тебе, — признается он буднично, и на какую-то секунду Сунен даже верит ему.

 — Тоже скучал, — говорит он тихо, а затем размещает руку на джихуновой талии, чтобы легонько подтолкнуть его в сторону кухни. — Пойдем? Я просто умираю с голоду.

Джихун проходит вперед и, когда они минуют домашнее растение, Сунен незаметно выливает половину мартини в горшок. Он все еще не уверен, но в любом случае считает, что не может доверять Джихуну полностью.

Должно быть, Джихун замечает его манипуляции, потому что останавливается в арке, тянется к нему и выуживает оливку из его бокала, демонстративно кидая ее себе в рот.

Значит, не отравлено, думает Сунен и опасно суживает глаза, наблюдая, как Джихун скрывается в кухне, и допивая оставшийся мартини.

Пока Джихун хлопочет на кухне, Сунен садится за свою половину изящно убранного стола. У них всегда лежат по два набора столовых приборов, хотя закусок почти никогда не бывает и они всегда переходят сразу же к основному блюду. Но Джихун любит порядок во всем, и Сунена совершенно это не беспокоило до тех пор, пока весь их брак не начал вызывать раздражение.

Сунен смотрит на два набора ножей, а затем прячет один из них в рукав. На всякий случай, проговаривает он про себя.

Джихун возвращается через мгновение, неся в руках блюдо с огромным куском запеченной говядины. Рукавицы-прихватки на его ладонях выглядят… очаровательно? Когда эта мысль всплывает в голове, Сунену становится тревожно — нож холодит кожу предплечья, напоминая о себе. Он пристально наблюдает, как Джихун поднимает острый разделочный нож и с силой проводит им по краю доски, будто затачивая его. Сунен передергивается от одного только звука.

 — Позволь мне, милый? — сладко спрашивает он, и Джихун странно смотрит на него, послушно уступая место. Сунен нервно сглатывает, оставляя припрятанный нож на сидении стула, когда встает, чтобы нарезать мясо. Джихун следит, как он управляется, и принимается за хлеб, вытаскивая из ниоткуда второй такой же нож и невинно улыбаясь. У Сунена не получается выдавить из себя ответную улыбку.

Когда с нарезкой покончено, он снова занимает свое место за столом, и Джихун подходит к нему с тарелкой стручковой фасоли. Он все еще улыбается, чем убивает в Сунене любое желание улыбнуться в ответ. Больше никаких улыбок друг другу — ни настоящих, ни фальшивых.

 — Фасоль? — спрашивает Джихун, останавливаясь рядом, пока Сунен стелет на колени салфетку, чтобы прикрыть спрятанный нож.

 — Нет, спасибо, — отвечает он, не поднимая взгляда, но Джихун, не слыша его, все равно наполняет его тарелку.

 — Ты должен попробовать, — мягко говорит Джихун, и Сунен стискивает ладони в кулаки, чтобы не взорваться.

 — Как прошла твоя поездка? — спрашивает он, чтобы отвлечься.

 — М-м-м, — задумчиво хмыкает Джихун. — Так себе, если честно. Произошла накладка с другой продюсерской компанией. Я потерял клиента.

Сунен ухмыляется:

 — Да уж, в этой сфере большая конкуренция, — отстраненно соглашается он, накалывая стручок фасоли на вилку.

Джихун делает глоток вина и тоже садится.

 — Я бы не назвал это конкуренцией, раз уж никто не получил клиента. Тот, второй, был достаточно нагл, чтобы сунуть нос не в свое дело. Это же не соревнование, — поправляет Джихун, и Сунен прикрывает глаза.

 — Что ж, — говорит он с сочувствующей улыбкой, — надеюсь, все решилось мирно.

 — Еще нет, — признается Джихун, поднимая взгляд поверх бокала, — но скоро проблема будет решена.

Сунен снова сглатывает. Этот взгляд… такой острый и яркий. Джихун не смотрел на него так уже много лет, и Сунен понимает, что скучал.

 — Ты не передашь мне соль? — спрашивает он, пробуя мясо.

Джихун так и не притронулся к еде. Он значимо склоняет голову, и Сунен, прослеживая направление его взгляда, обнаруживает солонку рядом с пустым местом, где должен бы лежать нож второго комплекта. Сунен неловко прочищает горло.

  — Спасибо.

 — Расскажи мне о своей работе? — Джихун наконец-то берет в руки вилку, но все еще не ест. — Все прошло хорошо?

 — Я же рассказывал вроде? У меня все в норме, — Сунен делает еще несколько осторожных проб. По крайней мере, мясо в порядке. Возможно, ему даже удастся пережить этот ужин.

И как злая насмешка, когда Сунен поднимает взгляд на зеркало за джихуновой спиной, в нем отражается бутылек с надписью «ОСТОРОЖНО: ЯД» — такими огромными красными буквами, что это почти смешно. Сунен достаточно опытен, чтобы знать, что ни один настоящий яд не сопровождается такими смехотворными предупреждениями, но кусок мяса все равно застревает в горле. Он поглядывает на Джихуна, который и пальцем не касается чертовой фасоли.

 — Ты добавил что-то новое?

 — Возможно, — загадочно улыбается Джихун, заканчивая первый бокал вина. — Тебе нравится?

Сунену очень не нравится победа в чужих глазах, поэтому он многозначительно накалывает фасоль на вилку и под внимательным взглядом с энтузиазмом отправляет себе в рот.

 — Очень, — говорит он, жуя. — Хрустященькие.

 — Пожалуйста, не говори с набитым ртом, — осуждающе вздыхает Джихун. — Мы ведь обсуждали это. Твои манеры ужасны.

 — Но ты все равно почему-то на мне женился, — довольно говорит Сунен, работая челюстями, и взгляд Джихуна становится грустным, но без прежней досады.

Не задумываясь об этом, Сунен поднимается со своего места, предварительно убрав нож из-под салфетки, и направляется к Джихуну, хватая со стола еще одну бутылку вина, чтобы наполнить его бокал.

 — Как всегда, прекрасный ужин, — говорит он, и Джихун задумчиво кладет подбородок на ладонь, наблюдая, как вино льется в бокал.

 — Спасибо, сладкий, — он даже не пытается звучать искренне. В его голосе скользит та же пустота, что поселилась и во взгляде

Как же это раздражает, осознает с удивлением Сунен. Все эти странные недетские игры. Фальшивый яд в отражении, соревнование, у кого острее нож, вся эта игрушечная любовь.

Сунен чуть дергает рукой, в которой держит винную бутылку, а затем, зная, что Джихун <i>смотрит</i>, разжимает ладонь. И Джихун на автомате резко выбрасывает вперед ту руку, что не поддерживает его подбородок, и ловит бутылку в полете.

Сунен не может удержаться от ухмылки.

Попался.

Никакой обычный человек не может похвастаться такими рефлексами. В долю секунды Джихун осознает свою ошибку и позволяет бутылке выскользнуть из пальцев — вино алым разливается по белому ковру столовой — но уже слишком поздно. Заклинание рассыпалось, Сунена больше не провести.

 — Прости, — быстро бормочет Джихун, отодвигая свой стул и поднимаясь. — Выпью воды.

 — Конечно, солнышко, — улыбается Сунен, небрежно опираясь бедром на край стола, глядя, как он скрывается в кухне. Винно-алая лужа разливается у его ног предвестием беды. Кольцо на его пальце все еще холодное. Когда из кухни доносится какая-то возня, Сунен забирает спрятанный нож со своего стула.

Теперь уже никаких сожалений. Как и любое свое задание, это он доведет до конца.

 

***

 

Джихун опирается ладонями на холодный мрамор кухонной стойки, позволяя прохладе пробрать его до костей. Возьми себя в руки, думает он, чувствуя, что не может дышать. Все это начиналось, как игра, но сейчас Джихуну кажется, что он в более уязвимом положении. Играть было забавно до тех пор, пока он на автомате не поймал бутылку. В этот момент улыбка Сунена стала до страшного опасной, и первым джихуновым инстинктом было схватить нож для масла и воткнуть его между ребер своего любимого мужа.

Сама мысль о том, чтобы убить Сунена просто… ужасающая. Но она пришла в голову с такой легкостью, что Джихуна затошнило.

Он с трудом отталкивается от стойки и, оглядываясь через плечо, вслепую набирает код на микроволновке, убедившись, что Сунен не следит за ним. Микроволновка перестраивается, чтобы в конце концов вытолкнуть наружу полку с оружием. Джихун хватает два пистолета, запихивая один из них сзади под ремень брюк, и другим паролем возвращает тайник в прежнюю форму.

 — Джихуни? Солнышко? — он слышит голос Сунена из столовой и тут же оборачивается. — Все хорошо?

 — Просто великолепно, — отзывается Джихун в ответ.

 — Возвращайся ко мне, ужин же остывает, — нараспев мурлычет Сунен, и у Джихуна ком встает поперек горла. Если бы не пистолет, который он сжимает в руках, и не холодная рукоятка второго оружия под поясницей, это все было бы совершенно рутинным. Сунен зовет его этим своим очаровательным голосом, и на мгновение Джихун видит развязку, в которой он заходит в столовую и целует Сунена в щеку, показывая, что с ним все в порядке. Затем — подтягивает стул к суненовой половине стола и кормит чертовой фасолью, а Сунен чмокает его в нос каждый раз, когда Джихун напоминает, что есть много соленого вредно для здоровья.

Как же он ненавидит все эти мысли. Как же он ненавидит скучать по всему этому. Скучать по всему _нему_ , и осознавать, что каким бы ни был их брак раньше, идеальным или ужасным — по-прежнему уже никогда не будет.

 — Джихуни? — слышит он снова, и на этот раз голос Сунена далек от сладкого и полон подозрения. Джихун узнает этот рабочий тон миссий.

Все правильно, думает он. Это просто очередное задание. И сам Джихун тоже задание для Сунена. Он на мгновение задумывается, стоит ли вернуться в столовую со снятым с предохранителя оружием и покончить с этим раз и навсегда. Но горечь, которая появляется в горле от одной только мысли, кажется хорошей причиной не делать этого.

Он пристально смотрит на вторую дверь из кухни, ведущую во двор. Это трусливо, и Джихун знает это, но, похоже, он не против слегка продлить их домашнюю ссору.

 

***

 

Сунен застывает, спиной прижавшись к стене с другой стороны кухонной арки, зажимая нож в ладони, но Джихун не торопится.

 — Джихуни? — пробует он еще раз, понимая, насколько безэмоционально звучит его голос, но никто не отвечает. Не мог же он просто сбежать? Джихун меньше всего похож на человека, сбегающего от проблем. Если только на него не направлена базука, но в этом случае Сунен может его понять.

Сунен уже готов послать все к херам, зайти в кухню и покончить со всем этим, но до него доносится звук двигателя джихунового автомобиля, и он бросается к гаражу, не раздумывая.

Когда он добегает, Джихун уже выруливает на подъездную внутреннюю дорожку — Сунен раздраженно сжимает в руках бесполезный нож и отбрасывает его в сторону, вспомнив, что в багажнике его машины есть пистолет, а затем пускаясь в погоню.

Сунен спортивный (кто бы не был, имея такую работу?) но, блять, догонять автомобиль — это уже чересчур. Его спасает лишь то, что за столько лет он достаточно хорошо выучил окрестности, чтобы через сады, задние дворы и детские площадки срезать путь к параллельной дороге, в начале которой через несколько секунд появляется машина Джихуна, несущаяся на полной скорости.

 — Блядь! — бормочет Сунен, глядя, как стремительно приближаются фары. Странно думать об этом, когда на тебя мчится автомобиль, но он совершенно уверен, каким бы дерьмовым ни был их брак, Джихун никогда не причинит ему вреда.

И он оказывается прав. Свет фар слепит его, но затем раздается визг покрышек, и машина замирает прямо перед ним. Сунен открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть испуганный взгляд Джихуна поверх руля. Сунен все еще ослеплен фарами и не может видеть четко, но почему-то ему кажется, что Джихун плачет, и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы поднять руки в знак поражения.

 — Джихун, — говорит Сунен достаточно громко, чтобы он услышал или хотя бы прочитал по губам, — нам нужно поговорить, пожалуйста.

Джихун ничего не отвечает, и Сунен смотрит, как нервно вздымаются его плечи от дыхания.

 — Джихун, умол… — медленно убеждает Сунен, осторожно кладя руки на капот машины. Его палец непрофессионально дрожит на курке, и должно быть он снял пистолет с предохранителя, потому что от очередной судороги раздается выстрел, и лобовое стекло разлетается в осколки.

 — Вот блядь, — выругивается он еще раз.

Джихун смотрит на него огромными глазами, затем мощным толчком распахивает дверь и вскидывает на него руку с поднятым пистолетом. Сунен пятится назад, поднимая открытые ладони.

 — Солнышко, я не хотел! Это случайно, я клянусь! Мне так жаль! Джихуни, пожа…

 — Ты гребаный сукин сын! — орет на него Джихун, и Сунен падает на землю, как только раздается выстрел.

Он сквозь пальцы проверяет, последуют ли еще выстрелы, но Джихун молниеносно запрыгивает за руль, и прежде, чем Сунен успевает понять, что происходит, втапливает педаль газа в пол.

В этот раз становится очевидно, что Джихун не будет так милосерден, — и, спасая свою не идеальную, но прекрасную жизнь, Сунен срывается к кустам в конце дороги. Ему кажется, что это неплохое укрытие! Джихун определенно не станет портить пасторальный, зеленый пейзаж их района! Они ведь поэтому выбрали дом именно здесь: вся эта живая природа! Джихуну ведь все еще нравится, правда же?

Сунен мастерски перепрыгивает зеленое ограждение и, оборачиваясь, с ужасом понимает, что машина вовсе не тормозит.

Когда авто таранит кусты, на водительском сидении уже никого нет, и если бы не десятилетний опыт Сунена, ему была бы крышка.

 

***

 

Джихун выпрыгивает из машины в последнюю секунду и снизу смотрит, как она продолжает нестись к кустам. С другой стороны зеленой изгороди есть небольшой пруд — часть районного парка — поэтому, даже если авто загорится, пожара не будет. Кроме того, Джихун уверен, что Сунену тоже ничего не угрожает, даже несмотря на автомобиль, покушающийся на его жизнь. Но если он все же не успеет убраться с траектории…

Джихун ударяет кулаком по асфальту. Сильно ударяет. Он расшибает костяшки в кровь, но это его не особо беспокоит. Сунен его тоже не волнует – так он повторяет сам себе, поднимаясь в сидячее положение.

Позади машина с грохотом рушится в пруд, и Джихун тут же достает телефон, набирая Сынчоля и направляясь к дому.

Сынчоль отвечает после второго гудка:

 — Как прошел ужин?

 — Пришли кого-нибудь, кто сможет привести мою машину в порядок? — бормочет Джихун, хромая по дороге. Что ж, выпрыгивать из машины — редко приятный опыт.

 — Мыть машину в девять вечера? Давай я завтра отправлю кого-нибудь.

 — Я утопил машину в пруду, — мертвым голосом отвечает Джихун. — Я преследовал Сунена, — поясняет он, прежде чем Сынчоль успевает спросить. — Он — агент с базукой, кстати. Теперь это точно. Муж года — хотя это, кажется, про нас обоих, — Джихун сухо хмыкает, но Чоль ничего не отвечает несколько мгновений.

 — Мне жаль, — наконец говорит он, и Джихун только вздыхает.

 — Почему? Тут нет твоей вины, — признает он, добавляя, — если только ты не знал обо всем с самого начала.

 — Конечно же нет, — тут же убеждает его Сынчоль, но после сегодняшнего вечера Джихун уже не знает, кому можно верить, а кому нет.

 — Пришли ко мне своих людей и завтра, — просит он. — Я собираюсь выяснить, кто послал его за мной, а затем разделаюсь и с ним, и со всеми, с кем он работает, — почти рычит он.

 — Джихун…

 — Не надо, Чоль, — обрывает его Джихун, стискивая телефон в руке. — Ты понятия не имеешь, что такое любить кого-то так сильно, что надеешься на лучшее, даже когда все вокруг — полное дерьмо. А потом все просто… — он сбивчиво набирает воздуха в легкие, чтобы успокоиться. — Я правда думал, что со временем мы заставим эти отношения работать.

 — Вы все еще можете… — Сынчоль отвечает тихо. Джихун входит на территорию, чувствуя себя таким же пустым внутри, как и их с Суненом общий дом.

 — Откуда в тебе столько глупых надежд? — спрашивает он, открывая дверь. — Что вообще ты, такой оптимистичный, забыл в этом бизнесе?

 — Ты сам в курсе, — горько говорит Сынчоль. И это правда, думает Джихун, закрывая дверь на замок, понимая, что Сунен точно не вернется сегодня ночевать. Родителей Сынчоля убили, когда он был еще ребенком. Такие травмы меняют людей, заставляют самых достойных стать на другой путь. Джихуну это известно лучше, чем кому-либо.

  — Я буду ждать твоих людей завтра, хорошо? — Джихун проходит в суненов кабинет прямиком к бару, внезапно понимая, в чем его прелесть. Выпить. Забыть. Выпить еще. Забыть сильнее. Желания Джихуна на этом заканчиваются. Возможно, он не против сигареты, но только наливает себе бокал.

 — Хорошо, — соглашается Сынчоль, и Джихун чувствует укол вины за то, что заставил его вспомнить о родителях. Даже спустя двадцать лет Сынчоль плохо переносит такие разговоры. Джихун опрокидывает в себя виски и, когда алкоголь обжигает глотку, думает об этом, как о справедливом наказании.

 — Спасибо, Чоль, — говорит он, чувствуя, как алкоголь согревает его изнутри. — Я позвоню завтра.

 — Если тебе что-то понадобится, — бормочет Сынчоль, прежде чем повесить трубку, — дай мне знать.

 — Hoshi Enterprises, — односложно просит Джихун, делая еще один огромный глоток. — Все, что ты сможешь нарыть. Любая информация.

 

***

 

Сунен выпрыгивает из-под колес машины в последнюю секунду и снизу смотрит, как она пролетает сквозь живую изгородь и несется к озеру у подножия холмика. Несколько мгновений он тупо наблюдает за автомобилем, погружающимся под воду, пытаясь осознать, что его муж в самом деле пытался его убить.

Блядь, думает Сунен. Почему-то этот факт ранит сильнее, чем все их предыдущие ссоры.

Он медленно поднимается и с трудом понимает, что левая рука вывихнута — но боли нет. Ничего нет, только ощущение пустоты. Здоровой рукой Сунен тянется в карман, нащупывая там телефон, который чудом не выпал во время погони, пусть и заработал пару новых трещин в экране. Он вызывает такси и уезжает к единственному человеку, который не бросит его в такие времена.

 — Господи, что с тобой случилось? — спрашивает Джун, обнаруживая Сунена под своей дверью.

 — Никогда не женись, — строго предупреждает Сунен. Когда адреналин схлынул, рука начала по-страшному ныть. — Они все пытаются убить тебя, — добавляет он, проходя в дверь, и Джун беспомощно отступает, давая ему дорогу.

Дом Джуна гораздо меньше, чем его, и Сунен без труда находит скромную уютную кухню и плюхается в кресло.

 — Может, поможешь? — слабо спрашивает он, кивая на свое вывихнутое плечо.

  — И кто тебя так? — ошарашенно спрашивает Джун, уставившись из дверного проема.

 — А ты как думаешь? Мой гребаный супруг.

Глаза Джуна удивленно расширяются, когда он бросается к Сунену и шепчет гневно:

 — Ты совсем кукухой поехал? И ты заявляешься ко мне?

 — Ты мой партнер или где? — спрашивает Сунен, чувствуя, как картинка перед глазами начинает темнеть от накатывающей боли.

 — Сунен… Люди Джихуна… они тебя из-под земли достанут, — паникует Джун, и Сунен понимает почему.

 — Джихун думает, что сбил меня машиной, — с трудом проговаривает он, откидывая голову и выдыхая понемногу. — Я уйду завтра же, блядь, Джун, вправь эту ебаную руку.

 — Тише, — Джун осторожно кладет ладонь на суненово плечо, но тот все равно морщится от боли. — У меня мама уже спит.

 — Ты чертов маменькин сынок, — рычит Сунен. — Сделай уже хоть что-нибудь, — кулак здоровой руки он оглушительно впечатывает в столешницу для наглядности, и Джун надувается.

 — Если ты собираешься и дальше хамить мне…

 — Джун, — страшным тоном говорит Сунен, хватая его за воротник, — мне прямо сейчас пиздец как больно, и если ты не вправишь мне плечо в последующие тридцать секунд, я заору так, что проснется не только твоя мамуля, но и твой давно почивший папуля.

Джун хмурится сильнее.

 — Не надо, пожалуйста, втягивать в это моего папулю! — бормочет он, все же подступая со стороны вывихнутого плеча. — Кстати, может, все же разбудить мамулю? У нее получится лучше, чем у…

 — Может, хватит о твоей мамуле? — слабо стонет Сунен, с трудом откидываясь на спинку кресла.

 — В смысле «хватит»?! Она меня родила! Да я ей буквально жизнью обязан! — пальцы Джуна смыкаются на суненовом предплечье, и Сунен стискивает зубы. Из всех производственных травм, вывихи — худшее. — Назови мне хоть одну причину не упоминать мамулю при каждом случае? Она мой герой!

Оды джуновой мамочке помогают Сунену отвлечься, но когда Джун наконец дергает, вправляя ему сустав, последнее слово тонет в громком стоне.

 — Сука, — бьет он кулаком по столу. — Нахуй это супружество. Нахуй свадьбы. Нахуй любовь, — громко ругается Сунен, вынуждая Джуна шикнуть на него.

 — Сунен, напоминаю, что ты гость в моем доме, пусть я тебя и не приглашал, — он вытаскивает полотенца из-под раковины, чтобы зафиксировать руку Сунена импровизированной перевязкой. — Пожалуйста, уважай правила моего дома, и, блядь, будь потише.

 — Прости, — бормочет Сунен и позволяет Джуну перевязать его руку. — Спасибо, — говорит он, когда тот заканчивает. — И не беспокойся, Джихун не явится сюда.

 — Потому что он думает, что ты уже мертв.

 — Нет, потому что он — не плохой человек.

 — Ты вообще осознаешь, что он наемный убийца, как и ты? — спрашивает Джун, наливая ему кружку воды.

 — Я никогда раньше не ловил его ни на чем подозрительном, — Сунен пристально смотрит на Джуна, замечая, как нервно вздрагивает рука, держащая кувшин. — Может, есть что-то, что ты мне забыл рассказать?

Джун долго молчит, ставит перед Суненом кружку и садится напротив с другой стороны стола.

 — Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, что ваша встреча могла быть не случайностью?

 — Я всегда называл нашу встречу судьбой, — Сунен не имеет в виду ничего патетичного, он действительно всю жизнь так думал.

 — Что если, это с самого начала было их планом? Компания Джихуна отправляет его в Киото в тот же день, когда там работаешь ты. Разве это не странно, что две нью-йоркские компании заставляют своих агентов пересечь океан ради одного и того же пункта назначения? — сердце Сунена начинает биться в два раза сильнее, но он маскирует нервозность огромным глотком воды. — Возможно ли, что Джихуна послали по твою голову? — да, разговор должен был прийти к этому, но Сунену просто отвратительно это слышать.

 — Есть что-нибудь покрепче водички? — спрашивает он, и Джун поднимается, чтобы поставить перед ним бутылку виски. Сунен наполняет чашку вровень с краями и осушает ее в три глотка. Когда он поднимает слезящиеся глаза на Джуна, тот в ответ смотрит с беспокойством.

 — На что ты намекаешь? Шестилетний план?

 — Может быть… — неопределенно пожимает плечами Джун, и Сунен плещет еще виски в чашку. — Слушай, тебе надо…

 — Что мне надо, Джун? — Сунен изо всех сил старается не шуметь, но у него плохо получается. Джун стреляет глазами в потолок, где на втором этаже спит его бесценная мамуля. — Он — любовь всей моей жизни. Настоящая, фальшивая, спланированная кем-то — мне похер, — Сунен смотрит, как чашка дрожит в его ладони. — Я его так люблю, ты же знаешь… — заканчивает он едва слышно и сразу же опрокидывает в себя остатки алкоголя.

 — Пойдем спать, ладно? — Джун в знак поддержки треплет его по здоровому плечу. — Мы успеем еще обсудить это завтра.

Сунен покорно бредет за ним в гостиную и молча падает на диван. Последнее, что воспринимает его обезболенный алкоголем мозг, как Джун желает мамуле спокойной ночи.


End file.
